


Stolen away

by Slyther1nM1nds



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Harry, Dumbledore Bashing, Gen, Harry is Orion Malfoy, Hermione Granger Bashing, Smart Harry Potter, Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-02 10:43:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12725088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slyther1nM1nds/pseuds/Slyther1nM1nds
Summary: Harry isn't Harry Potter, he is Orion Malfoy and he was stole from his parents by Albus Dumbledore. He is four years younger than Draco and this is his story.





	1. FINDING OUT

Eleven-year-old Harry Potter was worried, something felt wrong, he felt strange and his mind felt jumbled. He felt lost, two weeks into his first year of Hogwarts and he hated it, he hated the staring and the fact that he couldn’t understand his lessons, he hated the fact that his wand felt wrong in his hand and he absolutely hated the fact that his skin felt like it wasn’t his. He had felt like this to some degree since he could remember, felt like he didn’t belong in this body but since learning about the wizarding world the feeling grew worse. He didn’t know what to do, the only person he felt that he could turn to was someone that seemed to hate him. Professor Snape. He didn’t know what was going to happen but he was going to ask the man to help him. 

Harry knew that was his only opportunity to get to Snape without Ron moaning about him going to see the ‘slimy bastard’. As soon as Ron had fallen asleep Harry was out of bed and through the common room, expertly avoiding the upper years and then running through the corridors and down stairs to the dungeons. He didn’t have a clue what he was going to say to the man but he had a feeling that the man would help. He had recently followed the man to find his private quarters so that he knew where to go when the time was right. Harry proceeded cautiously when he got to the dungeons knowing that any older Slytherins would love to put him in his place. Finally he reached the portrait which guarded the potion master’s quarters, Harry hesitated, why was he doing this? The man hated him. But something deep inside told Harry that the man could help him and so Harry gathered his courage and knocked twice. His heart pounded as he waited and he flinched when the Potion master eventually answered, “Ah Potter, what have I done for you to darken my doorstep?” the man sneered. Harry could’ve cried he just wanted help.

Severus Snape had been looking forward to a relaxing evening until there was a sharp knock on the portrait outside. He sighed and made his way over, when he opened the door he was surprised to see Potter, and he automatically sneered at the boy spitting out some vitriolic comment. But after that the boy seemed to crumble before his eyes, he caught the boy just before his knees hit the floor, picking him up and carrying him through to his sitting room. He lay the young boy on the bed and was about to cast enervate at him when suddenly the boy’s body was surrounded by a bright white light and his body raised off the sofa. Severus shielded his eyes as the light got brighter and brighter until suddenly the light went out and the boy landed back on the sofa. Severus blinked the spots out of his eyes quickly and looked towards his student. At this point he was brought up short because where Harry Potter had once been lay a much younger child with golden blonde hair. Severus surged forward and kneeled next to the child his heart racing as his magic flared out, it couldn’t be. They were told that there had been no hope to find him, how was he here in the body of Harry Potter? Severus’ brain was working a mile a minute and he forced his occlumency shields up to slow down, he didn’t know that this was his missing godson, he had to take this one step at a time. He took a deep breath before pulling out his wand and casting the heriditatem spell which would show the boys closest relations. As Severus performed the spell a piece of parchment appeared in front of him.

Orion Arcturus Malfoy 7 years Pureblood  
Parents: Lucius Abraxas Malfoy  
Narcissa Lucilla Malfoy nee. Black  
Siblings: Draco Lucius Malfoy  
Paternal Grandparents: Abraxas Sanctur Malfoy  
Elizabeth Rose Malfoy nee. Prince  
Maternal Grandparents: Corvus Marius Black  
Druella Marie Black nee. Rosier  
Aunts/Uncles: Bellatrix Lestrange nee. Black  
Godparents: Severus Tobias Snape-Prince  
Tom Marvolo Riddle-Slytherin  
Ophella Juliet Greengrass nee. Lestrange

Severus gaped at the piece of parchment, his breath catching, Oh God it was actually him, his Godson was alive and back where he belonged. Orion had been kidnapped when he was only a year, three and a half years after the Dark Lord’s supposed downfall. Orion had been in the nursery when suddenly the wards of Malfoy manor went off alerting Lucius to an intruder. All the inhabitants of the manor had rushed up to Orion’s room, but by the time they arrived Orion was gone. They all had tried to find him and using the body of the man he was processing Tom had managed to pick up a trace of Albus Dumbledore’s magic. They had of course reported it to the ministry but no one believed them and even though they searched extensively they had never found him. Severus’ mind started to spin again, if Dumbledore had stolen Orion and disguised him as Harry Potter, what had happened to the real Harry Potter, he had obviously survived the killing curse because Dumbledore had not stolen Orion until over three years later. Severus couldn’t concentrate on that now though because his godson was starting to wake. 

Harry opened his eyes slowly, his body ached like he had just been beaten by Uncle Vernon, he groaned as he stretched his sore muscles. Then he started to panic, he couldn’t see properly it was terribly blurry. He lurched up forcing his body to respond. He was panicking and he could feel his chest tightening like when he used to be shut in the cupboard under the stairs.

Severus watched as his Godson panicked his eyes going wide behind those hideous wire frames. He watched as his Godsons chest started to heave as if struggling to breathe, but it was when his godson lurched upwards that Severus decided he needed to intervene. He placed a hand on his Godsons shoulder “Harry.” The name felt foreign on Severus’ tongue “I need you to take big deep breaths for me okay? In through your nose and out through your mouth. Good boy, your body is going into shock Harry because you’ve returned to your true body, just breathe deeply.” Eventually Severus got the boy to calm down but he could still see the panic in his eyes. “Harry does anywhere hurt?” 

The young boy turned towards him fully and Severus got to see the sparkling sapphire eyes for the first time in years. “Everywhere, but I can’t see properly, why can’t I see?” The young boy was getting hysterical again and so Severus did what felt natural, he scooped the boy up into his arms and placed him on his hip, the young boy buried his face into Severus’ neck as Severus bounced gently around the room. Severus suddenly remembered what the boy had said and automatically Severus knew what the problem was. He nudged the boy until he looked up at him before he plucked the ugly glasses off of his nose. “Better?” he asked gently. The little boy nodded and Severus gently sat on the sofa with him in his lap.  
Severus knew that there was a high possibility that Orion would remember who he was now that whatever charms on him had been broken because Malfoys were known for their eidetic memories “Do you remember who you are?” Orion nodded slowly. “I know this must be very difficult for you Orion, but I need to contact your parents they will be so happy to see you again” 

Harry nodded, no he isn’t Harry he is Orion. His head was still spinning as Uncle Severus placed him gently on the sofa ‘Oh My God Uncle Severus really’ Orion thought wildly it felt natural to call Severus that now that he had regained his memories from his first year of life. It felt strange to have memories of Harry Potters first four years of life in his mind though and even stranger to remember Dumbledore kidnapping and obliviating him. He shuddered, he really wanted his mum and dad, now that he remembered them all he wanted was a hug from them. 

Severus looked up from where he was knelt on the floor trying to floo call Narcissa and Lucius, for Merlin’s sake they weren’t answering he thought hysterically, he turned to look at his Godson who was now shaking on his sofa. He quickly sent of a patronus to Lucius before standing up and making his way over to Orion who had tears silently streaming down his face. Severus’ heart broke in that moment as he saw the too large Gryffindor hanging off Orion’s shoulders, from what he could see of Orion’s skin he was covered in bruises. He gently sat on the sofa but his Godson flinched away from him anyway. “Orion.” He said slowly and the boy’s eyes immediately flickered up to his “I can’t get a hold of your Mum and Dad but I’ve messaged them and I’m sure they will be here soon.” The little boy nodded but his bottom lip was trembling and Severus couldn’t take it anymore so he scooped him up and put him on his lap. The little boy was sobbing now his little body shuddering violently “Hush Orion, I’m here I won’t let anything happen to you.” The boy kept crying until ten minutes later when he fell into an exhausted sleep. Severus sighed as he finally felt the child’s body relax into his, this was not going to be easy, he was happy that Orion was back but from what he had seen, the child was hurt and he couldn’t help but wonder where all those bruises were from. It was not twenty minutes later when Lucius and Narcissa flooed into his living room with looks of shock plastered on their faces.


	2. BLONDE HAIR, BLUE EYES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is how I imagine Orion looking at the minute:-  
> https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/554857616573779273/

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were out in Paris for the night, distracting themselves from the fact that Draco was at Hogwarts away from where they could keep him safe. Lucius freely admitted that both he and his wife were over protective of Draco but everyone knew that they had reason to be, ever since Orion had been kidnapped they felt as if there was a gaping hole in their family. Lucius smiled as he thought of his youngest son a smiling toddler who could light up the room with his laugh. His thought flashed back to the day that Orion was born, he had been premature and so small. He had fit into Lucius’ hand, but he’d gripped his finger so tightly as striking blue eyes peered up at him for the first time. Orion had golden blonde hair like Lucius’ own mother and his blue eyes came from Narcissa’s father. His little boy had been beautiful and so happy, Lucius had always gotten up with him in the mornings and as soon as he had walked into the nursery Orion’s face would break into a smile, he would pull himself up on the side of the crib and shout “Dada.” Draco had always been his Mother’s son, wanting her to comfort him and cuddle him, that’s not to say that Lucius and Draco weren’t close but that Draco was more similar to his mother in personality. In contrast Orion had clung to Lucius like a limpet whenever possible. Lucius shook off his thoughts as Narcissa smiled at him and they continued their meal discussing Draco’s most recent letter. 

As it neared the end of the evening Lucius felt his magic start to pull at him, and from the look on Narcissa’s face hers was doing the same. Not ten minutes later Severus patronus appeared in front of them assuring them that nothing was wrong but urging them to come to Hogwarts. Lucius and Narcissa were instantly out the door and Lucius pulled his wife to him before apparating to Malfoy Manor and then flooing to Severus’ personal quarters. The sight that greeted them was shocking and Lucius struggled to contain his magic as it pulled to the young child in his best friend’s arms. Lucius felt his wife try to step towards the pair but he kept a firm am around her waist, they needed to be sure, he could only think of one explanation for his magic acting like that and he needed to make sure it was true before letting Narcissa get her hopes up. “Severus, what’s going on?” Lucius asked hesitantly his eyes never leaving the young boy in his friend’s arms.

Severus took a deep breath before standing up with Orion still in his arms. “Harry Potter turned up here, not long ago, I answered the door and he looked petrified and he fainted, I put him on the sofa and was about to get Pomfrey when there was an exceptionally bright light, when I looked down, he was much younger, he was the child that now lies in my arms.” He continued on quickly when he saw that Lucius was about to say something “As soon as I saw him my magic started tugging me towards him and I felt the need to cast the heridatam spell. The results are on the table. Its Orion.”

Lucius felt like all the air left his body at once as his wife reached for the paper showing the results of the spell. When Lucius saw Orion’s name he could have cried, they had been so sure that they would never see their baby boy again, but here he was lying in his Godfathers arms. Severus stepped towards him and suddenly he was holding his little boy and he took the time to look at the child he had thought he had lost forever. The silky blonde hair way in disarray and his son was far too skinny but he could see the similarities between the boy he was holding now and the boy he had held in his arms for the first time. Narcissa was silently crying as she stroked her hands through Orion’s hair. Lucius felt tears cascading down his own cheeks as he looked up at Severus “Why is he asleep?” Lucius asked.

Severus sighed “I think he used a lot of magic breaking through the aging potion, glamours and the obliviates. There is also the fact that he is only seven and he has been trying to do first year spells, we all know that it isn’t really possible before eleven for a child to actually control their magic” Severus gulped before saying “I also think that he might be injured, if my suspicions are correct Orion has been with Lily Potters muggle sister Petunia and her family. From what I knew of her when I was younger she wasn’t very nice and I can’t imagine that she married anyone nicer than her. When he de-aged the uniform was too big, I saw bruises and I’m pretty sure there are scars on his back.” Lucius felt fury well up inside him at the thought of someone hurting his son, but he stopped abruptly when Orion started shifting in his arms responding to his father’s magic. Lucius held Orion close and shushed him. 

“What do you think we should do Severus?” Lucius said, his mind too jumbled to think out a plan and its ramifications, they all knew that no one would believe the benevolent Dumbledore capable of stealing a child from its family. Lucius watched as Severus paced in front of the fire while Narcissa took Orion from Lucius’ arms holding him close to her as the boy snuffled in his sleep.

“I think St Mungo’s should be your first stop, they can confirm that he’s Orion and they can check for any potions or injuries. But we need to get our story straight it can’t be known that Orion was used to replace Harry Potter because no one would believe us and because of this we need a story of how you found him.” Severus sighed “Lets stick as close to the truth as possible, you were out when you felt your magic flare, you returned home because you were unsettled by the event, once you got there you found Orion unconscious. The aurors will just assume that Orion’s accidental magic which should just be starting brought him home to you in a time of need.” 

Lucius tried to think it through, his mind trying to come up with every problem that could arise and a solution to each one but all he could think was that he had his son back. “Okay that’s what we will do then, Severus how do you think he will react when he sees us?”

Severus smiled “I think Orion’s magic has been pulling him towards me and Draco since he arrived at the school. I hadn’t realised until now how close he tried to get to me even though as Harry Potter I treated him horrifically, and looking back it was the same with Draco. As you’re his parents the pull on his magic will be even stronger. He also has the Malfoy gift of being able to remember important things from when he was younger, he remembers you both.”

Lucius felt himself smile, not all wizarding children were able to remember all the important things from when they were younger but it was quite a common gift in the Malfoy line, and in this case, it was a godsend that his son would be able to remember all the important people in the family. Lucius looked at his wife who still hadn’t taken her eyes off of Orion. His son may have been skinny but he was quite tall and Lucius knew that his wife’s arms were getting tired “Let me carry him love.” He said quietly.

Narcissa looked at Lucius, knowing he was right, that her arms were getting tired, but she never wanted to let her little boy go, he was so relaxed against her and she knew that soon he would be in front of a healer and that things wouldn’t be this calm for long, her son was taller that Draco had been at this age but he was so much lighter and she dreaded to think what the healer’s scans might pick up.


End file.
